drive_aheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Tank
Description The Tank resembles the stereotypical tank. It has four wheels, (without tire tracks however), has an armored exterior, and is equipped with a main cannon at the top. The player's head sticks out of a hatch at the top of the Tank. The Tank has low speed, and acceleration, and is one of the least agile cars in the game. However, it has medium handling, high durability, and is one of the strongest cars in the game. It's main cannon is also a useful weapon to either hit the opponent with, or to aim and shoot a projectile that can also hit the opponent. Pros * The tank is very hard to defeat * Driver‘s head is elevated making it hard to be defeated * Shoots bullets that blast small cars back * Main gun can be used as a ram Cons * Slow moving * Very heavy making it an almost instant lose on the map “Swimming Lesson” * Hard to do stunts because of bulk * Open to top Strategy If you are looking for a heavy stable vehicle with considerable strength, and have no interest in doing stunts and would rather avoid flips, then the Tank is the vehicle for you. It's lack of traction and weak engine are sometimes frustrating, but the Tank makes up for it in other ways. The Tank is also the strongest of the Shooting vehicles, and is the most durable out of the four. It's cannon juts out and provides it a jousting advantage found only in a select few cars such as the Horse and Forklift. The Tank is also considerably difficult to kill, as not many vehicles can pull off the stunts required to land on its head. Most of the ways to kill it require taking advantage of its non existent agility and to lure it into a trap from which it can't escape. The Tank appears to have many disadvantages when first played, but it relies on its ability to kill fast to dominate the playing field. Overall, the Tank is an excellent vehicle, and Drive Ahead players hold it in high regard, as it appears as the #1 vehicle on many players' lists and holds high positions in many others. Trivia * The Tank, Monster Truck, and Steamroller are all featured in the mission Flawless Goliath, and are the opponents in the mission David and Goliath. * The Tank is the only vehicle that was already released to gain a shooting ability after Version 1.8. * Curiously, the Tank doesn't have tire tracks. It's possible that the developers didn't know how to create tire tracks when the game was released, and only developed the technology later with the Snowmobile. It seems they forgot to add tire tracks when they added a shooting function. * The Tank had the most wheels in the game, at four wheels. Now it is beaten by the Christmas Tree at six wheels, the Tanker Truck at five wheels, the Pain train at five wheels, the Snowcat at five wheels and it is equalized by the Snowball Cannon and Santa's Sleigh, all at four wheels. * The Tank is one of two vehicles featured in the mission "Mars Attacks", along with the Humvee. * The Tank is one of the featured vehicles used in the mission "Alien Overlord" along with the Humvee, Army Bike, and Monster Cannon. Out of the four, it is generally the best vehicle to use due to its strength and durability, and its reliability. Gallery File:Tank.jpg|The Tank in a match. Tank.PNG|The Tank driving. Category:Vehicles Category:Shooting Vehicles Category:Original Vehicles Category:Bullet Firing Vehicles Category:Pages Category:Big Vehicles Category:Big sized vehicles Category:Legendary Vehicles Category:Slot Machine